Iron-type golf clubs generally include a face that includes a ball striking surface and a body that supports the face, provides desired mass properties and includes a sole that is configured to contact the ground during a swing. The face includes a ball striking surface that generally includes a plurality of score lines or grooves that are positioned to impart spin on the ball during impact. The body is generally designed to provide mass that is distributed to tailor the behavior of the club, especially during impact with the ball. The sole configuration also dictates the behavior of the club caused by its interaction with the ground at address and during a swing.
Each golfer has a unique swing. It is impossible to design a golf club that is perfectly suited to every golfer. However, golf club designers are forced to provide a limited number of models that are intended to suffice for the majority of golfers. Typically, the construction of the golf club, especially for iron-type golf clubs, includes a single structural component that includes the body, the face, the sole and a hosel. In multi-material constructions, the parts of the golf club head are formed separately and then coupled during manufacturing of the club head.
Prior golf clubs have utilized multi-component constructions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,213 describes a golf club head that includes a metal head body and a fiber reinforced resin face plate. A support pin extends through the body and retains the face plate.
In another multi-component golf club head construction, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,068, a golf club head includes a head attachment portion at the rear of a face that is horizontally connected to a base of a shaft attachment portion.
There is a need for an improved golf club construction that provides greater ability to alter the physical attributes of the golf club head.